Saggi
Saggi is a villain and the Arch-Nemesis of Red Ryder Appearance Saggi is mentioned as a tall, skinny guy with long, black hair, he wears a blue suit and a Guy Fawkes mask that is permenantly stuck to his face. Biography Not much is known about Saggi's past, what is known is that he used to work at a comedy club, when he was fired, a couple of men approached him and told him that they had a proposition for him that would make him rich, and Saggi accepted. The proposition was that Saggi lead a group of men into a factory to rob it and to wear a Guy Fawkes mask so that people would think he was in charge of the heist, however, before the thieves could escape, a security guard caught the group and shot at them, however, the guard's bullets only hit a fuse box which exploded and sent electrical wires into a vat of acid, causing an explosion that hit Saggi in the face, the acid caused the Guy Fawkes mask that Saggi was still wearing to melt into his face, preventing it from ever being removed, the acid also caused Saggi to go insane. Saggi then spent his free time tracking down the men that sent him into the factory to get his revenge, using several comedy themed weapons, he killed them, eventually, there was only 1 member left, the leader of the group, Matt Strictland, but rather than killing Matt, Saggi instead captured him and used him to rob Strictland's family bank for the money he was promised, however, he still made it look like he had killed him in his apartment. At the bank, Saggi is encountered by Red Ryder, but after causing an explosion in the bank, he was able to escape. Ryder continued to search for Saggi before he was finally able to find him and arrest him, in prison, he met a young psychiatrist called, Catherine Anna. A few months after being arrested, Saggi was able to escape thanks to a plan thought up by Catherine, now going by the name Trickster, which allowed him to escape during a prison baseball game. Ryder realised that Saggi was planning to rob the museum because they had opened a Comedy Hall of Fame, which Saggi wasn't included in, Ryder enlisted the help of his old enemy, Purge, for help. During the robbery, Ryder is able to spoil Saggi's plan with gadgets from his utility belt and defeats Saggi, however, Saggi is still able to escape. At his new hideout, Saggi invents his own utility belt to counter Ryder's. After his defeat, Saggi is again seen as a prisoner at Rollins Asylum, he is labeled as one of 'The Big 3' alongside The Puzzler and Pimp. The 3 are then able to escape from their cells and recruit other prisoners to assist them in their 3 seperate crimes, Saggi took Trickster, Clockwork, Bug-Eye and Nightmare. Red Ryder and his new sidekick, Copper, were able to defeat each of Saggi's partners before fighting him at the church, however, during the fight, Saggi sets of an explosion that winds up killing Copper, and a heartbroken Red Ryder attempts to kill Saggi, however, he spares his life when he comes to his senses, and instead, he arrests him. Allies Trickster Bug-Eye Nightmare Clockwork Enemies Red Ryder Shane Aaron Copper Face Trivia He is based on the Batman Villain, The Joker Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Alive Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Major Villains Category:Rollins Asylum Patients Category:Unknown Identity Category:Murderers